Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty trucks, play an important role in the lives of many people. To keep vehicles operational, some of those people rely on vehicle technicians to diagnose and repair their vehicle.
Vehicle technicians use a variety of tools in order to diagnose and/or repair vehicles. Those tools may include common hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and socket sets, or more vehicle-specific tools, such as cylinder hones, piston-ring compressors, and vehicle brake tools. The tools used by vehicle technicians may also include electronic tools such as a vehicle scan tool or a digital voltage-ohm meter (DVOM), for use diagnosing and/or repairing a vehicle.
The vehicle scan tool and/or DVOM can be linked via wired and/or wireless link(s) to other devices, perhaps to communicate data about the vehicle. The vehicle scan tool and/or DVOM can provide a significant amount of data to aid diagnosis and repair of the vehicle. Typically, the data does not include contextual data, such as historical information. Further, the data is typically formatted such that data interpretation by skilled personnel, such as a vehicle technician, is required before a problem with the vehicle can be identified, diagnosed, and/or repaired.